Bella Swan or Bella Cullen?
by emmy-rulz
Summary: Bella's parents die when she is 13 years old. Alice has a vision of her and goes to help. They don't know if they should give her to another family or if she should live with them. Funny things occur when Bella is with Emmett but what happens with Edward?
1. Who are you?

**A/N: I worked hard on this so I hope that you like it! Review!**

Jasper's POV

Today was just another boring day. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, Rosalie and Alice were planning an all girls shopping spree, Edward was in his room playing the piano he set up there and I was playing video games with Emmett. As usual, I was whooping his ass in the game Speed Racer 2000 and Emmett was complaining the whole time. Of course, the only reason I was winning because I kept distracting him with different emotions.

"That's so not fair! You're cheating!" he complained…again.

"What makes you think that?" I asked in a mocking voice. Emmett just glared at me.

"Re-match?" I challenged

"You're on!" he bellowed. I was about to win yet again until I heard Alice calling me from upstairs.

"Ha! I won!" yelled Emmett, pumping his fist into the air. I just rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. I came into our room to see that Rosalie was gone and that Alice seemed really worried. Her emotions were rolling off of her in waves and I couldn't help but start worrying too.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"A girl named Bella and her parents are going to be in a car crash. Bella survives but then a vampire will come along and you'll know what will happen if we don't help her. I can't just have a vision like this for no reason! She must be important," explained Alice in a rush. I just stared at her with my jaw dropped.

"You go and help her and bring her here. I'll get this room tidy for her and I'll go but some food for her too," I said when I finally regained my voice. Alice left the room at once leaving me thoroughly confused. In a matter of minutes, Our room was spotless and our kitchen was stocked with human food. Emmett wouldn't quit asking me what was going on.

"It's a surprise," I kept saying. After half an hour, Alice finally returned with a girl in her hands. She had a pale complexion and chestnut colored hair. Alice brought her to our room after explaining to Emmett what happened.

"How old do you think she is?" I asked, looking for a way to break the uncomfortable silence

"She looks about 13," replied Alice. The girl seemed unconscious and Alice said that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon so she left for her shopping spree with Rosalie. After god only knows how long, The little girl, Bella, woke up.

Bella's POV

"Bella!" was the last thing I heard before I drifted in to the world of unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sound of a piano playing Claire De Lune. That song always kept me calm. I was lying on a cream couch with a floral print in a huge house. Hmmm…no bed? That's odd. There was a door, a really big window on the other side of the room, a flat screen TV and a _giant_ closet. Who needed that much clothing? I looked around and came across a pair of golden eyes. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming. I looked around and saw the same pair of curious eyes. I blushed a bright red when I noticed that the person was staring straight at me. He had blond hair and was sitting on the other side of the room. I wondered why that was. In a blink of an eye he was right beside me.

"You're scared," he said. He didn't say it like a question, just as a matter of factly. Now that he mentioned it, he was right. I _was_ scared.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are _you_?" he challenged.

"Hey! I asked first and you're the one who brought me here in the first place!" I retorted

"Actually my girlfriend brought you here and my name is Jasper. Nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand for a handshake. I just stared at it not knowing what to say until eventually he let it go.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Bella," I replied with out thinking.

"You're scared," repeated Jasper looking away. Well…could you blame me? I was in house full of strangers. My parents were driving me home from Angela's house, and then… I couldn't remember the rest.

"Where am I and where are my parents?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he began, "You're parents died in a car accident. Luckily my girlfriend Alice was there to help you."

I didn't know if I were to yell at him or if I were to break down crying so I stared blankly at him. They're gone…they're actually gone. We sat in silence for only god knows how long. I must have looked bored because after a while, Jasper broke the silence.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the family?" he asked

"like I have any thing better to do." I muttered incoherently. He must have heard me because he got up with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry, they're nice. You'll like them a lot," he said cheerily. He led me down a long corridor to a staircase. On the ceiling above us was a beautiful chandelier. Jasper led me down the stairs while I was concentrating on not falling, but as usual, I tripped on the last step and fell flat on my face. I heard booming laughter echo off the walls behind me. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Why did I have to blush so much? I got up and turned around to see Jasper and this tall, muscular guy laughing so hard that I might have actually had to call ambulance. In the end, I had to laugh too. They had such cheerful vibes.

"Nice one Bella," said Jasper in between snickers. I was still blushing an unattractive red by the time they stopped laughing.

"Hi! My name is Emmett. You give a great first impression," chortled the tall, muscular teenager beside Emmett. Just then, two girls came in through the door. One of them had jet black hair with a petite figure while the other girl was a shockingly beautiful Blondie. They were each holding about fifty shopping bags!

"I see you're finally awake," said the girl with the jet black hair, a smirk playing on her lips. Her voice shocked me…it sounded like wind chimes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked blushing harder.

"Let's just say that you've been knocked out for quite a while," she said grinning.

"You must be Alice. I'm Bella," I said. I turned to the blond and said, "And you are…"

"Rosalie," She spat, glaring at me.

"Well you need an attitude check," I muttered under my breath. Emmett and Jasper must have heard me because they burst out laughing. Rosalie glared at Emmett and Jasper and asked, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Her parents died in a car accident so I brought her here," replied Alice. I winced at the thought of my parents.

"Hmph," huffed Rosalie as she stormed off the stairs. I wondered why she hated me so much. I looked around and something caught my attention. Why were all their eyes gold? They didn't seem to be related… Suddenly, the music of the piano playing Claire de Lune stopped. A teenager that looked about the age of 17 came down the stairs. Then something else hit me. Every one in this house was so beautiful, except me of course. I turned to Alice and saw that her eye color darkened a little.

"Who's he?" I asked

"Oh…that's just Edward," answered Alice in a calm tone. All their names seemed so old fashioned… I turned around and jumped a little when I saw that Edward was right there. I felt my cheeks getting hot when I realized that he was staring at me. How did he get here so fast, why is he staring at me like that and WHY is my heart beating at 100 times per second? I just couldn't find a logical explanation.

"H-Hi… I-I'm Bella," I stuttered. UGH! Why am I acting this way?!

"Oh! Hello. What brings you here?" he asked, his eyes never leaving me.

"Well, um…you see, um…well," I started, grimacing at the thought of my parents.

"Her parents just died in a car accident. She survived but now she has nowhere else to go," cut in Jasper, obviously feeling my discomfort. Edward was listening to Jasper but his eyes never left me. I blushed under his scrutiny.

"I see," was all he said. I see? I SEE?! My parents died in a car accident and all he says is I SEE! Oh well…he must be lost for words. Just then, my stomach growled.

****************************************************************

Edward's POV

I loved playing the piano. It was the only time I could get away from what Esme called my "deep depression." Playing the piano and when I would go hunting are the only times where I could just be me. A monster that is damned to hell. I hated having to pretend to be something that I am not. I stopped playing when I saw one of Alice's visions in her head.

Vision:

_A girl about the age of thirteen is leaving her friend's house. Her friend yells out, "Bye Bella!" while the girl I assumed was Bella yelled out, "Bye Angela!" After five minutes of driving home with her parents, another car comes out of nowhere and crashes into theirs. Only Bella survives. Then a tall, pale vampire with pitch black eyes rimmed with red come along. The vampire lunges for the poor defenseless Bella._

End of vision.

Wow. That was weird. Why would Alice have a vision like that? Alice's thoughts came screaming at me.

_I need to go help her Edward. I wouldn't have a vision like that for no reason. I have a feeling that she's important._

Did Alice know how risky it would be to let this human, Bella, into our house? I didn't argue with her though. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you should never bet against Alice. I continued to play my piano. Hmm…Bella. She looked angelic in the vision. There seemed to be some thing special about her…

About a half hour later, I heard the steady heart beat of a human. Bella had arrived. When I started to play "Claire de Lune" by Debussy. Her heart beat accelerated. She must have woken up. I heard her and Jasper head down the stairs which followed by a thud and the sound of Emmett's and Jasper's laughter. I chuckled. Apparently she had fallen flat on her face. I heard her being introduced so I headed down the stairs. The first thing that hit me was her scent! It smelled so good. Like freesia. I felt my eyes darken instinctively. When Bella's gaze fell on me, she turned to Alice and asked,

"Who's he?"

"Oh… that's just Edward," replied Alice. I was curious to hear what Bella was thinking so I tried listening in. I heard nothing. Just silence. I tried listening harder yet I came up with squat. Utter and complete silence. I wondered why that was happening. This has never happened before…

"H-Hi I-I'm Bella," stuttered Bella pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh…hello. What brings you here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, um…you see, um…well," she started uncomfortably. Jasper, feeling her uncomfort answered for her. My eyes never left Bella as Jasper spoke. Why couldn't I read her thoughts? This was starting to scare me. I would ask Carlisle for a theory when he came back from his hunting trip with Esme. When Jasper finished speaking I mumbled,

"I see." Bella seemed to blush under my scrutiny so I looked away and heard her stomach growl. Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. Alice and I chuckled as Bella blushed when she realized we had heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Um… kind of," replied Bella. I lead her towards the kitchen and sat her down at the dining table. I headed towards the newly stocked fridge and took out some bread, butter and milk. I toasted her bread, buttered it and poured her a glass of milk in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you," said Bella when I handed her food.

"No problem," I answered. I watched Bella eat and after a while she asked,

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No…I already ate," I lied smiling at my inside joke. When Bella finished eating I offered to wash her dishes though she refused and washed it on her own. When she was finished, I asked if she was tired.

"No…" she replied yawning. I heard her heart skip a beat when I smiled and said.

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep."

**A/N: I want to know what you think so review!**


	2. Poor Jasper

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a HUGE writers block so this chapter probably sucks. Any ways....enjoy. (And review!)**

**Emmett's POV **

Ever since Bella came, everybody seemed to have more fun. The tike was too cute! I turned to Rosalie.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" I asked her.

"Who cares?' spat Rosalie. What's up with her lately. She was starting to get annoying...

"Rose...can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"What is it?" she demanded. Now she hit a nerve!

"What's up with you lately? You've been so cranky these days. What is it about Bella that you hate so much?" I yelled. Rosalie didn't answer. She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Rose?"

"I'm sorry. It just that...I don't like the idea of having Bella in a house full of vampires!" she almost screamed, " And plus, Its all you ever talk about! Bella, Bella and Bella!" I grinned. Who knew Rose could get so jealous.

"Are you jealous?" I grinned wider as she didn't answer. Rosalie looked away. I shifted so I was facing her. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm just a bit excited," I admitted.

"It's okay," she said as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. I looked at the time and saw that it was two in the morning. Why does Bella have to sleep so much? She should wake up already!

I headed down the stairs in search of something to do. That's when I saw Jasper reading a book.

"Hey Jasper," I called out.

"Hey," responded Jasper, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Are you in the mood for a little wager?" I challenged. This time he looked straight at me.

"I'm listening," he said, curious now. This was going to be fun.

"I was thinking of having a little arm wrestling match. If I win, you have to lay off of Alice for a month. If you win, I'll lay off of Rose for a month."

"You're on!" said Jasper. We went outside to look for a good arm wrestling spot.

"How about here?" I asked pointing to a rock with a flat surface.

"Perfect," agreed Jasper. I grasped Jasper's hand, which by the way looked tiny in my own and started counting down.

"One…Two…" and on three, I suddenly felt a sudden burst of emotions. I felt sad, angry happy and bored at the same time. I felt my hand being smashed into the rock. That cheater! Why I oughta…

"I win," taunted Jasper.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" I argued.

"What makes you think that?" he asked innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what you did you cheater!" I yelled furiously. I was sooo going to get him back for this. He had better watch out…

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," said Jasper.

"Well you'd better watch your back," I spat menacingly as I stormed ff into the house. I came face to face with an amused Alice.

"What's wrong?" she joked, grinning.

"Nothing," I spat, not finding it funny. I _would_ get my revenge on him, no matter what the cost. I stormed upstairs and came face to face with an amused looking Edward.

"What's wrong?" he joked, grinning.

"Nothing!" I yelled, not finding it funny…again. Déjà vu much? I stalked off into my room. Now I was extremely bored. I had nothing to do. See, these were one of the times where I envy humans for being able to sleep. Why couldn't Bella just wake up?! I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. A little football could help. That's when I realized that there would be no foot ball on at three am in the morning. I groaned and turned the TV off.

Hmmm…

Maybe I could start planning on how to get my revenge on Jasper. That night, I spent all my time in creating he coolest prank ever, up until Bella woke up. This was perfect because my plan included the help of Bella. I headed down stairs and went into the kitchen where Bella was eating. I really don't see how humans fine that food appealing but that's just how I see things. Edward was there so I had to wait until we were alone. Rosalie and Jasper went out to buy things for Bella and Alice went out hunting with Edward. Perfect.

"Hey Bella," I greeted her with a devilish grin.

"Hey Emmett…" she replied cautiously.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah, What's up?" she asked, curious now.

"How do you feel about a little prank?" I asked somberly.

"On who?" she asked, instantly excited.

"Jasper," I answered evilly.

"This'll be fun…" she squeaked. Wow. She seemed hyper. What has she been eating…oh well… who cares.

"OK. So here's the plan…"

****************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

Shopping for Bella was a pain, especially because it was with Rosalie. She practically bought the whole mall! And the clothes…please don't get me started on the clothes. They were everywhere. I'll tell you now that it is NOT a man's dream to be surrounded my 50 bags worth of pink, furry, _girl _clothes. Why couldn't Alice shop with rose instead of me! Alice _is_ the All-female expert…

Anyway, when we came back from our 'shopping spree' I was welcomed home with a scream. It sounded like Bella so I followed her voice and ran up the stairs at vampire speed into her room.

When I opened the door, a random rope wrapped around my ankle and I was suddenly hanging upside down.

"What the…?"

"what's wrong bro?" asked Emmett. Wait a sec…Emmett?! I looked around and saw both Emmett and Bella pointing paintball guns at me

"You wouldn't," I threatened.

"Oh yes I would," said Emmett just he and Bella started firing at me until I looked like a walking rainbow.

"Why?" I choke out.

"Why? WHY? Because you cheated in our wrestling match that's why!" he said. I just stared at him.

"I told you I was going to get you back…" he defended.

"Just get me down from here!" I yelled when I regained my voice.

"Nah…you look better upside down," replied Emmett. Why I oughta…

"And besides…we aren't done with you just yet," he warned as they left the room.

I needed an escape plan and fast! That was when I remembered that I was a vampire. Hmmm…

****************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I'm usually not this immature but that was just too funny. This might sound wicked and evil but I love seeing japer squirm. Its hilarious! I just couldn't pass up a chance like this.

"Just get me down from here!" yelled Japer.

"Nah…you look better upside down," replied Emmett. I had to bite my tongue to hold in my laughter.

"And besides…we aren't done with you just yet," he warned as we left the room. As soon as I thought I was out of hearing range, I burst out laughing. Hard. And so was Emmett.

"Did you see his face?" I said between snickers.

"Yeah!" replied Emmett as we touched fists.

"So…What do we do now?" I asked laughing away.

"Nothing." I stopped laughing. Was he kidding me? We were having so much fun…

"Why?" I choked out.

"Because I got my revenge and I'm too lazy to untie him," he replied casually.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"How about some football?" he asked.

"Umm…" I started, not knowing what to say. Emmett's face pulled into a frown.

"What now?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"Well, I'm not very coordinated. I'm known as klutzila." This made him laugh. Hard.

But he stopped abruptly when he saw Jasper standing on the other side of the room.

"Quick! Get on!" yelled Emmett, motioning for me to get on his back. I climbed on his back as he told me to hold on and to close my eyes. I felt us being thrusted forward. At first I thought Jasper pushed us but it turned out that Emmett was just running. I listened to the steady beat of his heart.

Almost as abruptly as he started, Emmett stopped running.

"I think we lost him," said Emmett. I was just laughing, exhilarated from the run. How did he run so fast?

I was about to say 'yeah' but then we saw Jasper, and he looked mad. He looked even madder when Emmett suddenly appeared behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Admit that you cheated and that you never would have won if you didn't!" yelled Emmett when he pinned him down.

"Never."

"I said say it!" yelled Emmett even louder.

"Ok! I cheated and I wouldn't have won if I didn't cheat!" said Jasper. Emmett released his grip on Jasper.

"Good." I looked up at the sky and was surprised that I hadn't noticed it was night time. That's weird…

"I should probably get to bed…" I said, still confused as to why it was so dark. Well… I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. Jasper ran me back this time. By the time I got home, Alice and Edward were home. When I entered my room, I swear thatI was so tired that I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

****************************************************************

**Edward's POV **(2 days later)

I swear that there is nothing that can compare to watching Bella sleep. She looked like a peaceful angel. Bella was also quite funny when she slept. She sometimes say the most irrelevant things like,

"Ninjas attack!" or "Pirates ahoy!" But now, she keeps whispering my name. I found it amusing. We _have_ become really close. These past few days, she has really bonded with a lot of our family, especially and Emmett. Bella and Emmett are real trouble makers…

Her bond with me though is really quite special. Jasper says we're like twins separated at birth, even thought that is impossible. Alice said that Bella looked up to me as her protector.

_Edward, Edward come here. We need to discuss something. It's urgent,_

screamed Rosalie in my head. What did she want now?

When I came into the living room, every body was sitting in a semi-circle. What was this…some kind of intervention? They were all blocking their minds. I stood there for only god knows how long.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's going on?" I demanded. This had better be good…

"It's about Esme and Carlisle. What are we supposed to tell them when they came back?" asked Emmett in a serious voice. Emmett was almost never serious. Then I considered what he was saying. What were we supposed to tell them After they came back from their week long hunting trip?

_OH, by the way, we have a human named Bella living here? _Pah! That would get us grounded for eternity!

"Maybe we should give her to some one else to take care of her…" I suggested sadly.

"No." My head snapped up at Emmett's abrupt response.

"What do you mean by no? _It's too risky to have her here_," I said through gritted teeth. Has Emmett lost his mind?!

"What if they put her in a bad home? What if the parents abuse her?" Emmett retorted.

"I doubt that'll happen," I argued.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Emmett, not breaking eye contact. I didn't answer. "That's what I thought. On the other hand, I can't just let her go! We've been having so much fun! You have to admit. She's something special.

"More like something evil," joked Jasper, breaking all the tension in the room.

Everybody laughed.

"Seriously," I said when everybody stopped laughing, "What are we supposed to do about Bella?"

"What about me?" asked Bella from the other side of the room.

**A/N: I'd like to say thanx for being so patient! Review! It makes me happy.**


End file.
